En busca de un sueño, en busca de una vida
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: Po, un joven con una vida dificil, siendo huerfano, y adoptado. Debera salir adelante, en busqueda de su pasado, y una mejor vida, persiguiendo su sueño, de ser alguien importante. Mientras tanto, tendra que hacerlo de una manera que... no todos creen ser correcta. PERSONAJES HUMANOS. (Po-Tigresa)
1. Chapter 1

H**OLA chicos y chicas, ya se lo que me van a decir,pero que mier... te pasa? por que te perdiste por dos meses? y no diste señales de vida? bueno, son muchas cosas que me da flojera explicar en una sola introduccion, pero les contare por pasos xD, mientras, disfruten de esta nueva historia que espero les va a gustar, mi inspiracion nacio de repente, no se por que se me ocurrio hacer una historia de Kung fu panda con humanos, pero total, a la hize, en fin, mis otros proectos no los he abandonado, y una ve mas, lo siento por haberme desaparecido asi de la nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta y retomare mi rumbo a terminar mis historias, quien sabe, quizas cree mas en el futuro, les tendre los nuevos capitulos de las sorpresas de la primavera y de el poder de los misticos mu pronto, quizas para el domingo, mientras, disfruten y apoyen esta historia por favor, se despide, Jack.**

* * *

**1.-Prologo parte 1**

* * *

—¿Listo? —

—Siempre, sabes que lo estoy desde que planeamos esto…—

—¡Bien!... será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya están haciendo el movimiento…—

—Espera a mi señal, prepárate y ponte en posición, estaré observando—

—Muy bien, te veo del otro lado… —

—¡Recibido! —

El primer sujeto se quedo apostado en la altura de un edificio de 15 pisos, en la azotea aguardaba con un francotirador de alto calibre en sus manos, jugueteaba con el gatillo y ajustaba y recalibraba la mira telescópica para lo que venia, llevaba puesto un pasamontañas de pies a cabeza solo dejando ver sus ojos verde Jade, pero estos a su vez, eran cubiertos por unos lentes elásticos para seguridad, en su pecho llevaba puesto un chaleco grueso con capacidad de retener balas de medianos calibres, en su cintura llevaba algunos portadores con cargadores de respaldo y dos bombas de humo, en su porta piernas derecho llevaba una pistola de mano de alto poder lista para usarse en caso de emergencia, el sujeto alzo su vista hacia el cielo.

Era una noche clara y despejada, donde se podían apreciar las bastas estrellas que parpadeaban como luces multicolores, la luna era pequeña pero deslumbrante, con forma redonda y teñida de un color grisáceo, el viento apenas y corría como una ligera brisa de la playa.

El sujeto dio un fuerte suspiro y tenso sus hombros colocándose de nuevo frente al rifle de francotirador, jalo el seguro e introdujo un cargador lleno de balas, recargo y se inclino sobre su pierna derecha, de nuevo tomo su celular de pantalla táctil y llamo a su compañero.

—¿Si?... —

—me estoy impacientando Jhonny, ¿ya casi? —

—justo te iba a llamar para eso, el convoy de carros de seguridad se está apartando del cargamento, ya es nuestro turno. Pero… hay mucha seguridad, tendremos que recurrir al plan B—

—¿plan B? — Jhonny en respuesta dio una carcajada seca. —Debes de estar bromeando.

—Patrick… estoy más que seguro. No hay otra forma de hacerlo, si queremos conseguir esto tendrá que ser rápido y sin errores. Patrick frunció la nariz y la frente, golpeo el suelo con frustración.

—¡Bien!, quédate ahí, me pongo contigo en 10 minutos —respondió con enfado. Jhonny colgó el celular y sonrió mientras puso en gesto burlón.

El llevaba la misma vestimenta que Patrick, solo que traía un casco de neopreno, tomo su ak-47 y lo recargo, se inclino un poco y observo con más claridad a lo que se enfrentaba.

Era un banco muy famoso en esa ciudad, había cuatro jeeps negros con sujetos armados fuertemente, llevaban rifles de asalto y protección contra las balas, más atrás estaba un furgón de donde estaban bajando carritos con pacas de dinero casi desbordándose, esto era lo que ellos dos anhelaban, la riqueza que viajaba en esa furgoneta, Jhonny bajo los lentes telescópicos y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Patrick que acababa de llegar.

—Bueno, hay que dar el golpe de una vez, después será más difícil conseguir ese dinero — Patrick cambio su francotirador por un rifle de asalto.

—¿Listo? —

—Si, con una mierda, vamos de una vez — Jhonny sonrió y le pego una suave palmada en el hombro.

—por una vida llena de lujos— levanto su puño con dirección a Patrick.

—por una vida feliz… —respondió a la vez que se unía al saludo chocándole el puño con el suyo.

Estaban en la azotea de un establecimiento que daba espaldas al banco, se bajaron con cautela y se pusieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, Jhonny se alzo un poco observando a los guardias más cercanos, saco su rifle y le coloco un silenciador, después apunto y con 4 balazos elimino a los guardias de un solo tiro a la cabeza.

—¿Te los cargaste? —

—Si, de una sola ráfaga limpia, es tu turno Patrick, eres el experto con esto jeje— Patrick sonrió levemente. Jhonny se agacho dándole espacio para que el disparara.

Patrick corrió rápidamente hasta la esquina de una pared, de ahí apunto a un guardia distraído que no estaba a la vista de los demás, se coloco en la mira y de un disparo a la cabeza lo ejecuto, los demás guardias que estaban con el cargamento escucharon el zumbido del impacto y se alertaron.

—¿Rojo?... ¡Rojo! ¡estas bien! ¡mierda! ¡perdimos a Rojo, alerten a los demás! — grito un guardia escondido detrás de la cajuela de un jeep.

—¡que hijos de puta! ¡también se han cargado al equipo de Logan!¡pónganse en posición, encuentren a esos bastardos y mátenlos! — grito el otro guardia con furia, los otros asintieron y empezaron a mirar con sus rifles a todos los lados y rincones.

Patrick tomo su teléfono y llamo rápidamente a Jhonny.

—¡Mierda!, ya se han enterado hay que terminar con esto antes de que…—

—¡aquí equipo de seguridad! Necesitamos refuerzos en el banco Lintof, al parecer están intentando robar un cargamento, ya han matado a 5 de nuestros hombres, ¡vengan pronto! — Grito un guardia por un radio.

—¡Joder! Ya le han llamado a la policía, hay que apresurarnos Patrick—

—¡por mi cuenta! — le susurro en respuesta. Salió detrás de la pared y empezó a disparar con su rifle de asalto a la mayoría de los guardias, solo pudo matar a dos y tuvo que tomar cobertura por que ya le estaban respondiendo de igual manera.

Jhonny también se lanzo al ataque disparando con su Ak-47 a diestra y siniestra, las balas se le agotaban, los dos tenían que pensar rápido o si no saldrían en bolsas negras de ese lugar.

—¡ahí están esos bastardos! ¡acábenlos, solo son dos! — grito el que parecía ser el que estaba al mando de los guardias de seguridad. Los demás asintieron y empezaron a disparar ferozmente hacia los dos atracadores.

—¡Mierda Jhonny, no tenemos opción, hay que ir por la opción de urgencia! —

—¡estoy en eso! — Jhonny se recargo detrás del cubo de basura y se quito un maletín de encima, lo abrió y dentro de él se hallaba un lanzacohetes de alto poder con dos ojivas explosivas listas para usarse, tomo el arma y le coloco una. —¡sayonara bastardos! — se alzo y apunto con velocidad hacia los jeeps de los guardias.

—¡Mierda! ¡tiene un Rpg!¡ apártense! — grito uno de los guardias, los otros iba a salir corriendo pero fue muy tarde.

—¡nos vemos en el infierno! — Jhonny disparo la ojiva y en menos de un segundo se impacto en los jeeps como una bola de boliche.

¡PUUUM!

Los escombros de los autos prendidos en fuego salían esparcidos por doquier, era evidente que los guardias habían muerto, solo algunos quedaban en un estado moribundo, Patrick dio un suspiro y salió detrás de la pared apuntando a todos los lados con su M4, camino con sigilo entre los cuerpos quemados y otros desmembrados de los guardias. Una vez que aseguro la zona se encamino hasta el furgón donde estaban los 40 millones de dólares.

—Jhonny, trae el auto, no tenemos mucho tiempo, la policía no tardara — Jhonny guardo el lanzacohetes en la maleta y salió por un callejón para ir por el carro.

No tardo mucho, pronto llego en un Lamborgini del año, Patrick empezó a meter el dinero en la cajuela y en los asientos traseros del vehículo, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y las sirenas de los policías empezaban a zumbar, cada vez más cerca.

—muy bien Patrick, esa era la última bolsa, larguémonos de este lugar de una puta vez — Patrick se subió al vehículo y Jhonny se fue de copiloto.

En un momento arrancaron de el lugar dejando los jeeps prendidos en fuego y algunos lugares destruidos por el tiroteo, cuando doblaron en una esquina para salir a una vía rápida un coche patrulla se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Salgan del carro con las manos en alto! — se escucho el grito por el altavoz de la patrulla.

—ni en sueños bastardo — Jhonny saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana y le disparo, la bala atravesó el cristal del vidrio y dio justo en la frente del policía, solo se vio una pequeña mancha de sangre votar en el frente.

Patrick siguió a toda prisa por la vía rápida evadiendo los montones de carros que alentaban el tráfico, se desviaron por una calle principal y así lograron perder a gran parte de la policía.

—¡uff! Los hemos perdido Patrick, que suerte la nuestra, ahora solo tenemos que llevar el dinero con —

—¡ALTO AHÍ O ABRIREMOS FUEGO! —

—¿pero qué?! —dijeron los dos a la vez. Jhonny se asomo por la ventana y al ver que un helicóptero les seguía de cerca con tiradores a bordo se congelo y su corazón se agito drásticamente.

—Jhonny…¿Qué pasa? — Johnny se metió bruscamente en el auto para evadir una bala de un francotirador, volteo a ver a su compañero con los nervios a flor de piel.

—tenemos compañía Patrick, mucha compañía —

—¿Qué es? — pregunto exasperado, no le gustaba para nada la mirada y el tono que Jhonny estaba usando.

—un helicóptero, tiene cuatro francotiradores, dos de cada lado— respondió con voz entrecortada. Por un momento, Patrick sintió que se le detenía el mundo, un helicóptero les estaba pisando los talones y eso no era buena noticia, sin embargo, no se mostro alertado en ningún momento, solo piso más a fondo el acelerador y su mirada fría seguía al frente de el camino.

—ya sabes que hacer… — fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía su curso con los ojos. Jhonny trago grueso y asintió con la cabeza — sabes que tenemos que hacer esto amigo, no tenemos de otra, si no llevamos este dinero con Sheng nuestras familias corren riesgo, además que no podremos vivir esos lujos que anhelamos — una gota de sudor se resbalo por su tabique hasta su nariz.

—entendido Patrick, yo me hare cargo, tu maten el carro firme — Patrick exhalo todo el aire que retenía por su nariz.

Jhonny saco de abajo del asiento la maleta con el lanzacohetes, en el carro había mas munición para las armas, tomo la ultima ojiva que le quedaba en la maleta y la coloco, salió por el quemacocos y fijo el Rpg directo al helicóptero.

—¡señor! Parece que el sujeto va a responder con fuego,¿ los reducimos? — pregunto el copiloto mientras fijaba las torretas con dirección al auto.

—¡jajá! Que idiotas son esos dos al pensar que con un simple fusil lograran derribarnos, déjale el trabajo a los francotiradores, tu mantente en el camino — los francotiradores empezaron a responder con fuego hacia el vehículo.

—pero señor, lo que tiene en las manos no es simple fusil, al parecer es… — el piloto agudizo su vista para ver qué era lo que tenia. Abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y la respiración se le agito.

—¡NO ES UN FUSIL! ¡ ES UN! —

—No nos subestimen putos — Jhonny sonrió y disparo la ojiva hacia el helicóptero.

—¡MIERDAAA! —grito el piloto.

¡PUUUM!

La ojiva impacto en el frente del helicóptero y por efecto, este se exploto disparando restos de escombros y hélices a todos los lados, Jhonny se metió de nuevo en el auto y hecho el lanzacohetes, aun humeante, detrás de su asiento, la gente que rondaba por la calle y los vehículos se detuvieron mientras salían corriendo y gritando llenos de temor, al parecer, ya habían perdido a la policía.

—¡WUJUUU! ¡lo logramos Patrick! ¡seremos ricos! — Jhonny gritaba y daba saltos en el asiento mientras movía las manos energéticamente. Patrick solo sonrió y siguió mirando al frente del camino, lo único que hizo fue acelerar.

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Se hallaban a las afueras de la ciudad, seguían aproximándose a una provincia rural donde estaba su siguiente objetivo, entregar el dinero que correspondía a sus socios y quedarse con su parte para después, vivir felizmente con sus familias rodeados de lujos. Pronto entraron en una residencia lujosa donde dos guardias vestidos de negro les abrieron las puertas, aparcaron fuera de la cochera y se bajaron del auto mientras esperaban a su socia, no tardo mucho cuando un hombre joven de unos 25 años de edad salió seguido de 5 guarda espaldas, tenía el cabello gris, unos ojos color rojo manzana, vestía un traje negro muy elegante, en su cintura se hallaba fajada una pistola de mano, sus rasgos faciales revelaban que era un hombre de el continente oriental. Camino hasta Patrick y Jhonny con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Es bueno verlos vivos socios, ¿trajeron mi parte? — Jhonny asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña de que le siguiera, el obedeció seguido por Patrick y los guarda espaldas .

Abrió la cajuela y le mostro las enormes maletas y bolsas repletas a tope con dólares, al ver esto Sheng sonrió más de lo normal y miro a Patrick con un gesto misterioso.

—Bueno socios, es bueno saber que no me fallaron con lo que les pedí… —

—para eso estamos Sheng, ahora, toma tu parte y saldamos la deuda que teníamos contigo — respondió, Jhonny miro a su compañero con cara de que se callara, pero este le ignoro y siguió mirando directo a los ojos a Sheng con seriedad. El hombre Chino solo sonrió y chasqueo los dedos para que sus hombres tomaran su parte del botín, 20 millones de dólares, después de eso se alejo del auto y se puso enfrente de los dos atracadores.

—bueno, Patrick, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, tienes carácter, eso me agrada, no lo pierdas o te comerán en este mundo, y tu Jhonny, sigue con el buen trabajo — dijo con voz siniestra.

Jhonny y Patrick se mostraron indiferentes pero igual y asintieron con la cabeza, Sheng sonrió con malicia e hizo una reverencia tradicional para despedirse en la costumbre china, después chasqueo los dedos y se metió en la mansión seguido de sus guarda espaldas con el dinero en las manos. Los otros dos se subieron al auto y salieron de la residencia para después tomar la carretera que los llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad, paso otra media hora en silencio en la que Patrick solo manejaba y Jhonny miraba su rifle y lo malabareaba para matar el tiempo.

—¿Sabes?, nunca me agrado hacer esto…—Patrick alzo una ceja y lo miro de reojo.

—¿Huh? — Jhonny se reacomodo en el asiento y aparto la metralleta de sus manos.

—dije que no me gusta hacer esto — volvió a repetir con una voz diminuta.

—¿Hacer qué? —

—hacer esto Patrick, asesinar gente, robar, ya sabes, cosas malas… — Patrick no pudo evitar reírse en alto y golpearle la cabeza a su compañero.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confundido y ofendido por la reacción de Patrick.

—ya pareces un Padre de misa dominical, ahora ¿vas a hablarme de dios y decirme que está bien y que no? — pregunto con tono burlón. Jhonny también se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—jajaja, no digo eso idiota, tu entiendes muy bien a que me refiero— contesto con burla. Ambos siguieron riendo por un rato.

—¡ah! ¡pero claro!, dices eso pero que tal el dinero ¿eh? No te quejas de los lujos que obtienes con él, ¡eres un cabron hipócrita! — exclamo para reír con más fuerza. Jhonny también le siguió con la risa.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?... ¡soy más noble y más sincero que un político!¡soy como el santo que la religión nunca tendrá! — dijo con burla. Los dos siguieron riendo con lo que decían.

—Que va contigo… si no fuera por Martha no saldrías de los bares y de los prostíbulos —

—Si… si mi esposa se enterara de que sigo bebiendo alcohol de seguro y me mete una bala entre las cejas — Patrick negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo pero con más tranquilidad —¡oye!¿ Y qué hay de la tuya?.

Patrick dejo de sonreír y se puso serio de golpe, Jhonny pensó que había pisado en terreno equivocado al ser tan imprudente.

—¿sabes? Tienes razón con respecto a lo que dices Jhonny, eso de matar gente y atracar bancos es por lo que discuto con Lucia todos los días… — Jhonny se sintió un poco culpable por traerle una recuerdo amargo a su amigo de toda la vida.

—lo siento amigo, no quería… —

—¡no!, descuida, está bien, tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano — Jhonny se sintió aliviado con esta respuesta.

—bueno ¿ y qué hay del pequeño Po? —

—ese diablillo, es todo un caso, teniendo dos años se volvió un problema más serio que la policía para mí — Jhonny se rio al igual que Patrick.

—será igual que su padre, después de todo, lo saco a él— Patrick negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo.

—me asegurare de que eso no pase Jhonny, no quiero que eche a perder su vida como la mía, el debe ser algo mejor —Jhonny asintió con la cabeza y volteo su mirada hacia el frente.

El tiempo se les había pasado muy rápido entre risa y platica, ya se hallaban frente a la casa de Jhonny, era de dos pisos con algunos lujos, ambos se bajaron y se despidieron con un abrazo de mejores amigos, Jhonny tomo su parte del dinero, 10 millones de dólares.

—bueno Patrick, esta noche será inolvidable, gracias por todo hermano—

—de nada Jhonny, estaremos en contacto —

Jhonny asintió, tomo las maletas con el dinero y sus armas y se metió en la casa, de seguro el su esposa tendrían mucho que "festejar" por su golpe exitoso, Patrick se subió al Lamborgini y arranco con velocidad, durante su camino a casa iba muy pensativo, los problemas con su esposa Lucia resonaban en su cabeza _"¡no quiero eso para nosotros Patrick!, ¡que tal si te matan! ¡no lo soportaría!¡ te amo Patrick! ¡no quiero perderte!¡no quiero que Po sufra por esto!"_ se masajeo la sien con la mano y agito su cabeza, en efecto, su esposa tenía razón, ¿Qué había de su hijo? Estaba siendo muy egoísta, no estaba pensando en su esposa y en su pequeño de tan solo 2 años de edad. Después de 20 minutos en el tráfico llego a su casa, era un poco lujosa, muy amplia y de dos pisos, con una alberca por detrás, abrió la cochera eléctrica y metió el auto, después la cerró y se metió en la casa.

Había mucho silencio, demasiado para su gusto, algo no encajaba, ¿Por qué no estaba Lucia para recibirlo?, ella siempre se mantenía despierta hasta su llegada, era la mortificación la que la tenia así, pero esta vez no, solo había silencio, y además, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, otro dato extraño, siendo que la luz de la cocina y siempre quedaba prendida, camino con sigilo hasta lo que parecía ser el comedor.

—¡TE TENGO CABRON! — sintió que un sujeto se le subió en la espalda con intención de romperle el cuello, pero él fue más rápido.

Se lo quito de la espalda y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, el sujeto le apunto con la pistola pero Patrick fue más rápido, le tomo la mano y se la retorció haciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor, le quito la pistola y aprovecho que tenia la boca abierta, se la metió en la garganta y jalo del gatillo matando al sujeto, la bala hizo eco en toda la casa alertando a otros posibles asesinos, no se equivoco…

—¡aquí esta!¡en el comedor! — se escucho el grito masculino desde la sala.

—Mierda… — murmuro él mientras tiraba la mesa y se colocaba detrás de la barra donde comían para tomar cobertura, al instante entraron 4 hombres con pistolas y escopetas disparando con ferocidad, los platos, los jarros, los adornos, las sillas, todo salía volando reducido en escombros por los disparos de las armas, Patrick se mantenía resguardado detrás de la barra mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para devolver el ataque.

—¡PATRICK! — Se escucho un grito desgarrador de una mujer proveniente del segundo piso. Esto hizo que a Patrick se le helara la sangre, se alzo sobre la barra y aprovecho que algunos se hallaban recargando, todo fue rápido, disparo cuatro veces y todos dieron justo en la frente de cada asesino. Se maniobro por encima de la barra y tomo la escopeta de un sujeto, la término de recargar con las balas que había en el suelo y subió las escaleras rápidamente, ahí hallo a Lucia de rehén por un sujeto que le apuntaba a la cabeza con su pistola.

—¡SI TE ACERCAS, LA MATO! — grito con un tono de nerviosismo. Patrick se puso furioso por esto, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, bajo su arma y la tiro al suelo, alzo sus manos vacías y se inclino en sus rodillas.

—¡déjala!, es a mí a quien quieres, no le hagas nada a ella — El asesino pareció dudarlo, pero después de unos momentos accedió, soltó a Lucia y la aventó en la cama, camino hasta Patrick apuntándole con la pistola.

—¡párate! Sheng me mando a por ti, ¡quiere ver tu cadáver ante sus pies! — Patrick abrió los ojos a más no poder, Sheng el que creía su "socio" era el que estaba detrás de todo esto, por supuesto que la actitud de ese hombre le daba desconfianza, pero nunca creyó que sería capaz de meterse con su familia. —muy bien, ahora ¡camina! — ordeno.

Patrick fue más rápido, tomo el arma del sujeto de un rápido movimiento, le pateo las piernas provocándole que callera sobre sus rodillas y sin pensarlo le dio un disparo en la frente, seguido de esto camino hasta su esposa y la abrazo con mucha ternura, ella empezó a llorar con fuerza en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba frustrada.

—ya, tranquila, ¿Dónde está Po? — acariciaba el cabello de ella y le besaba la frente.

—el está en su cuarto, ellos dijeron que no le harían nada si yo cooperaba — respondió entre sollozos, Patrick la tomo de la barbilla y la miro a sus ojos cafés, después seco sus lagrimas y la beso.

—ve por él y huye, vete en mi auto, ellos no tardaran en venir con mas refuerzos, ahí deje todo el dinero y armas por si las necesitas, vete a otro país, desaparece — le dijo en susurros mientras la besaba.

—¡pero!...¡¿Qué hay de ti?! — pregunto casi gritándole, temiendo lo peor, lo que no quería escuchar durante todo el tiempo que estaban juntos.

—ya es muy tarde para mi Lucia, me temo que no podre acompañarlos, realmente lo siento — respondió mientras le seguía besando la frente y acariciando sus cabellos lacios.

—¡no!¡no te dejare Patrick! ¡Te dije que te amo! — le grito mientras lloraba con más fuerza, el la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

—se que no he sido el mejor esposo y amante que tú querías tener, lamento haberte hecho esto Lucia, te amo, soy un idiota, tampoco fui el mejor padre para Po, ya es muy tarde para huir de mis problemas —

—¡pero! — no termino por que el la beso en los labios, ella correspondió al afecto y así duraron unos 15 segundos.

—vete… cuida bien de Po, dile que lo amo, que sea muy fuerte y que no cometa los mismos errores que su padre, vete y consigue una nueva vida, fuera de peligros — concluyo, la separo de él y la despidió con una sonrisa melancólica.

Lucia no lo soporto, estallo en llanto y salió corriendo de la habitación, fue al cuarto de Po y lo tomo en brazos, el se hallaba llorando, al parecer, el ruido del tiroteo había irrumpido su sueño, salió deprisa y hecho un último vistazo a ver si Patrick seguía ahí, pero el ya se había ido, mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas coloradas, salió a toda prisa y se subió al Lamborgini, Patrick no mintió ahí se hallaban las maletas con los 10 millones de dólares y un fusil M4 con dos cargadores llenos de balas, matar para defenderse era lo último que le cruzaba por la mente en ese momento, salió de la casa a toda prisa y tomo su camino con dirección afuera de la ciudad, coloco al pequeño Po en una cuna en el asiento del copiloto y así, comenzó su viaje a una nueva vida, sin su amado esposo, Patrick.

…

Patrick había tomado "prestado" la camioneta de los vecinos, tenía que ir a advertir a Jhonny de lo que estaba pasando, para que así huyera con su familia y se refugiara lejos de la ciudad, si Sheng lo quería muerto a él, de seguro a Jhonny le esperaba lo mismo, tomo su celular y le marco, pero al parecer, el celular de Jhonny estaba apagado.

—¡contesta con una mierda! — siguió intentando al menos 5 veces más, pero nada, su amigo no contestaba el teléfono, ya se temía lo peor, aumento más la velocidad.

Después de 15 minutos llego a la casa de Jhonny y al parecer todo estaba justo como cuando se fue, suspiro aliviado al pensar que su amigo se encontraba bien. Se bajo de auto y entro en la casa, pero al tocar la puerta se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta.

—¿Jhonny? — pregunto extrañado, pero en respuesta solo escucho el leve zumbido del aire, entro en la casa con la pistola en la mano, era justo como en su casa, todo estaba en silencio, camino hasta la sala y ahí encontró lo que se temía, en un charco de sangre se hallaba Martha, muerta, al lado de ella se hallaba Jhonny lleno de balazos y con una botella de whisky en la mano, la sala era una completa escena del crimen.

—Jhonny… no… — dijo en susurro.

—¡Hola de nuevo socio! — escucho la voz burlona a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta como relámpago y apunto a quien se hallaba detrás de el. Era Sheng e que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. —así que… tu estas detrás de todo esto — dijo con furia mientras fruncía la nariz y el entrecejo.

—Así es mi viejo socio, yo soy el ventrílocuo de esta obra—

—¿Qué quieres? nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato, ya no te debíamos nada — Sheng empezó a reírse con descaro, lo que le impregno mucha confusión a él.

—el dinero no me interesa, ¡pfff! ¿20 millones? ¡debes de estar bromeando Patrick! Y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente… —recargo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—¿de que estas hablando? —

—a mi no me interesaban esos simples 20 millones de dólares, eso no es nada para mí, lo que realmente quería era que los mataran a ustedes, lo pensé todo, el golpe era una misión suicida, sin embargo la fuerza policial y nacional están muy podridas hoy día, son unos inservibles, pensé que ellos serian suficientes para acabar con ustedes — Patrick ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ¿el dinero no era lo que le importaba?.

—¿para que nos quieres muertos?, ¡nunca te traicionamos! — grito entre furioso y confundido.

—jajajaja, Patrick, los quiero muertos por que son un riesgo para mi, además que tu amigo difunto era un soplón, muchas veces me delato con otros contrabandistas y comerciantes de drogas, ustedes sabían mucho, y no me puedo arriesgar a que mas confesiones salgan de sus bocas, bueno, solo de la tuya, tu amigo ya no puede, jajajajaja —

—¡eres un hijo de perra! — ya iba a disparar pero un sujeto lo sorprendió por detrás disparándole en las manos, esto provoco que el arma se le cayera, después recibió un disparo en cada pierna haciéndole caer de frente — ¡GRRAAAJH! — emitió un gemido de dolor.

—Adiós Patrick, es hora de pasar a mejor vida, no te preocupes por Lucia y Po, mis hombres ya la están buscando, no llegara muy lejos, ya se encargaran de ellos, jajajajaja — Patrick grito con furia y frustración en respuesta, Sheng sonrió con malicia — ¡quemen este lugar! ¡que no quede rastro de nuestra presencia¡.

Los asesinos obedecieron, vaciaron algunos contenedores de gasolina por toda la casa y después de salir le prendieron fuego, la residencia empezó a arder en segundos, Sheng y sus hombres habían desaparecido en sus autos negros. Mientras tanto Patrick se arrastraba por la casa buscando una salida antes de que fuera tarde, pero ya estaba cansado, sus movimientos se iban alentando.

—lo siento Lucia…Po… les he fallado, perdónenme — fue lo último que dijo antes de desmallarse.

…

Lucia conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera, los alrededores desérticos empezaban a teñirse de verde, al parecer conducir 14 horas seguidas la había llevado a una nueva Provincia, Mesa Arizona… ya podía ver las altas edificaciones y las casas empezaban a rodear su alrededor, suspiro aliviada al verse segura en un nuevo lugar, al parecer, su nuevo hogar, llego a una estación de gasolina y lleno el tanque del deportivo por séptima vez, mientras compro algo de comer en la estación y algunos alimentos ligeros para su pequeño Po, después de eso subió a su auto y continuo introduciéndose en la ciudad, no era muy diferente de la donde vivía ella, al parecer, aquí había más que ver, rápidamente diviso un hotel, "The Heavens Hotel" lo pensó un poco, conducir toda la noche la había dejado agotada, necesitaba descansar un poco, aparco el coche en el subterráneo del hotel y tomo las maletas de dinero con ella, el arma la había escondido en el maletero del deportivo, pensó que ahí sería el mejor lugar para esconderla, se hospedo en la suit presidencial, ya que, el dinero era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Ordeno servicio de lavandería y se dio un rápido baño, al igual que baño a Po y lo recostó a dormir en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo, realmente necesitaba descansar.

* * *

**Ya se amigos lectores y lectoras, maten a mi hermano, les doy permiso, yo a hize me parte juajajajajaja, ya me tenia harta con sus excusas para no escribir xP, bueno, espero que no nos hayan olvidado, besos abraos de parte de Alisson, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentario Inicial (Jack).**

**Hola, compañeros, de nuevo... ¿saben que?, al carajo mis excusas, solo diré, esto acabará, desde ahora, se acabo la flojera, me postularé para escritor de nuevo jaja, que tonteria, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que me ha tenido cautivado últimamente, espero que les sea de su agrado, y no importa, si empiezo con pocos seguidores, eso no impedirá que pierda mi interés en esta historia,en fin, con el tiempo, las cosas mejorarán. Me he dado cuenta también, que hay nuevos usuarios, excelentes escritores, les debo una felicitación, hasta ahora son:**

**Between the notes- Muy buen escritor, tus historias son interesantes, tu forma de narrar es muy especial, sigue así.**

**GeraldcullenBlack- Tu también compañero, tienes una manera muy peculiar y admirable de redactar historias, lo digo por mí y por mi hermana, ambos hemos leído todo lo que llevas y es excelente.**

**Fanático Z- Qué bueno que recapacites, espero que esta nueva historia que continuaste, sea aun mejor que la anterior, y sé que lo será, sigue adelante, y agradezco a tus compañeros de haberte motivado a seguir, vale la pena que lo hagas.**

**Bueno, después de esto, no hay como dar inicio al segundo capitulo, oh ¡sí!, gracias a los pocos seguidores que he obtenido en esta historia, se los agradecemos, ahora sí, nuestro regalo de navidad hacía ustedes, será un fic, uno pequeño, además, que las continuaciones de las otras historias casi están terminadas, solo unos pequeños detalles y listo. Sin mas que decir, que de inicio el capitulo.**

* * *

**2.- Prólogo, parte 2 : Un trágico y dulce inicio.**

* * *

_Siempre sueña y apunta más alto de lo que sabes que puedes lograr_

* * *

Lucia despertó un poco exasperada, la sensación de que su esposo posiblemente ya estuviera muerto la tenia muy decaída, observo al otro lado de la cama para ver al único ser que le quedaba y amaba con toda su alma, su hijo Po, un pequeño niño regordete de cabellos negros con cejas del mismo color, vestido con una camisa azul y un pantaloncllo amarillo, dormía pasivamente, era muy pequeño para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Lucia se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hasta el baño, se desvistió dejando ver sus perfectas caderas delineadas y robustas, su cintura curveada y su abdomen bien definido, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos azules combinaban con el rimen rojo de sus labios delgados, su cabello castaño y lacio le hacían ver aun mejor.

Se dio un rápido baño y salió para vestirse, después de unos momentos de alistarse, despertó al pequeño Po que enmudeció histérico para después ponerse a llorar, Lucia preparó algo para desayunar, con lo que había comprado hizo una papilla y un jugo para él y un sándwich para ella, después de desayunar, el pequeño Po se hallaba jugando y dando vueltas en la cama, mientras ella pensaba con los nervios de punta, donde esconderse, que hacer, como salir desapercibida y muchas otras cosas más. Suspiro cansinamente, tomo al pequeño y las maletas con dinero, después pago la estadía del hotel y salió al auto, efectivamente, todo se encontraba como lo dejo, el arma seguía ahí, arranco el auto y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Durante el camino seguía pensando en que hacer, tenia amplias opciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera, tenia 10 millones de dólares, un auto y un arma, sin embargo, el miedo lo tenía presente, ¿Qué tal si esos asesinos la estaban buscando?¿que pasaría si los encontraban?, al pensar eso, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aferro mas sus manos al volante y subió la velocidad, ya estaba por salir de la ciudad.

—¡ya se!... — dijo eufórica, dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y acelero más aún, llegando a los 190 kilómetros por hora. Debo salir de este país, así nunca me encontrarán, debo darme prisa, si me están buscando, pueden estar donde quiera, es mejor no arriesgarse. Tomó su celular y seleccionó la opción del rastreador GPS, pronto localizó el aeropuerto que se encontraba en otra ciudad, a 200 kilómetros de su posición. Se giró a mirar a su pequeño Po, este iba jugando con su tenis mientras se chupaba el pulgar derecho, ella sonrió y siguió su camino.

Después de 3 horas de manejar, llegó a la ciudad del destino, se adentró en las calles principales y después de media hora encontró el aeropuerto, después de encontrar un estacionamiento, le dio un último adiós al vehículo, dejó las llaves del mismo debajo de una llanta, quien fuera el afortunado y curioso de husmear por ahí, se llevaría de premio ese vehículo, tomo las dos maletas con dinero y guardo el arma en una maleta metálica, ya pensaría en cómo hacer para subir un arma de ese aspecto a un avión. Entró en el hotel mientras llevaba a Po en una carriola, se puso frente al mostrador donde estaban las empleadas que vendían los boletos.

—Buen día señorita— La empleaba presto total atención a Lucia. —Buen día, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — Lucia sonrió, recargo ambos brazos en el mostrador y se acercó un poco mas quedando casi cara a cara con la empleada. —Necesito un vuelo, con urgencia — dijo en todo serio.

—¿A dónde?. Lucia movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, no tenía la menor idea de a dónde ir, en esos momentos, lo único que quería, era desaparecer del mapa. — No lo sé… no sabría… ¿Cuál es el vuelo más lejos que tiene de esta ubicación?. La empleada se hizo un poco hacia atrás mientras miraba a Lucia con un gesto de extrañeza. —¿Disculpe?.

—Como dije, no es tiempo para un porqué, solo dígame, cual es el vuelo que me lleve lo más lejos posible de aquí.

—Bueno… el más lejos. La empleada revisó en su computadora, después de teclear 5 minutos, obtuvo un dato que la hizo sonreír. — A China, ese es el más alejado.

Lucia se quedo pensando mientras miraba el material con el que estaba hecho la rendija, a China… no sé nada de aquel lugar, pero… es lo más lejos, no creo que me quieran buscar al otro lado del mundo. Después miró a Po que. este le sonreía mientras sus pequeños ojos brillaban gracias a sus enormes orbes color Jade.

—¿Y bien señorita? — La empleada le tocó el brazo con suavidad, fue entonces que Lucia salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¿Cuánto falta para que salga ese avión?.

—45 minutos señorita. Lucia sonrió enormemente, hoy, la suerte la llevaba hasta en la mugre de las uñas, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y volteo a mirar a la joven empleada.

—Bien señorita, necesitare dos boletos, necesito, solo dos. Lucia volteaba a todos los lados, esperando que de entre las personas saliera un asesino listo para matarla, en ningún momento solo la maleta con el arma, lo que causaba mucha curiosidad en las personas, reflejando esto en posar sus miradas en esa maleta, Po estaba pegado a ella.

—Bien muchacha, aquí tiene su boleto, su visa y su pasaje a China, apresúrese por que el avión saldrá dentro de poco. Lucia le dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tomo las maletas con el dinero y el fusil de asalto, camino hasta donde estaban las bancas de espera donde se encontraba muchas personas esperando a tomar su vuelo.

Unos dormían y otros estaban distraídos con sus celulares, ella se sentó al lado de dos hombres orientales, que platicaban muy emotivamente. Uno parecía algo triste, y el otro algo feliz, además, que con el último, estaba un joven de 20 años de edad, con buen aspecto atlético. Lucia se sentó al lado de ellos, le llamaba la atención sobre que podrían estar hablando dos hombres mayores orientales.

—Vamos Ping, no te pongas así, ya encontraras a tu pareja, y tendrás lo que tanto anhelas, solo ten fe, podrás tener un hijo. El hombre que se hacía llamar Ping lo miro con sarcasmo y enfado a la vez, el joven que se hallaba al lado quiso reír, pero solo emitió una semi carcajada, casi como un estornudo.

—Mira Shifu… soy viejo, tengo 39 años, pronto cumpliré los 40, y con eso, entraré en la tercera edad, dudo mucho que alguna mujer se quiera fijar en mí, y mucho menos querer darme un hijo, así que… déjalo así. Shifu, se sintió mal por su compañero, negó con la cabeza y recargo su mano en el hombro de él. El joven de cabello grisáceo dejo de burlarse y puso un gesto serio.

—Ping… hace poco que nos conocemos, y sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que eres un buen hombre, mira como pasó conmigo, el destino me envió a un hijo, un muchacho bueno. Cierto ¿Tai-Lung?. El joven musculoso volteo a ver a su padre y le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Padre, me prometiste que me darías el libro del dragón cuando volviéramos a casa, si ganaba este torneó de Kung fu, ¿Me lo mostraras?. Shifu sonrió y le sobo el cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos color sangre.

—Paciencia Tai-Lung, pronto lo tendrás, aunque, no te pierdes de mucho. Pero bueno, dejemos eso para más tarde. Ping, volviendo a lo tuyo…—

Lucia miraba atenta a los hombres de su lado, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Ping, tomo a su pequeño Po y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, se sentía feliz de tener un hijo, aunque, sin su esposo Patrick, tenía mucho que agradecer, Ping volteo a mirarla y sonrió al verla con el bebe en brazos, de nuevo se volteó a platicar con Shifu, que tenia hablándole por rato pero este no lo escuchaba.

—Ping, cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Cómo va tu negocio de fideos?, me dijiste que ibas muy bien con tus ventas. Ping alzo la cabeza saliéndose de su mente, mientras tanto solo sonrió y asintió.

—Así es Shifu, mi negocio va muy bien, los clientes van y vienen todo el día, al menos, es lo único que me queda en esta vida. Lucia trago grueso, se había metido mucho en lo que ese hombre de aspecto tranquilo decía.

* Pasajeros con dirección a China, el avión partirá en 20 minutos más, se les pide por favor, pasar a tomar su asiento en el mismo, para evitar retrasos *

Lucia, Shifu, Ping y Tai alzaron la mirada, al parecer, los 4 se dirigían a China. Lucia se alegro un poco al darse cuenta, quizá en el vuelo, podría hacer un poco de charla con Ping, tratar de darle ánimos, decirle que no se rindiera e incluso, que adoptara si era necesario. Ella fue la primera en levantarse del asiento, Tomo las maletas con el dinero y las armas, cuando iba a pasar por el detector, recordó lo que llevaba en ellas, retrocedió un poco para pensar en cómo hacerle con su equipaje, mientras tanto, Po observaba a aquel hombre mayor poseedor de una sonrisa amable.

Ping y los demás se levantaron y se pusieron frente a Lucia con sus respectivos equipajes para esperar su turno de poder pasar, al frente de ellos dos, se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, posiblemente casados, el joven llevaba las maletas en sus manos y la chica llevaba una pequeña bebe, de la misma edad de Po, se podría juzgar por la apariencia, la pequeña de cabellos lacios y castaños, abrió los ojos revelando a dos enormes orbes color carmesí, justo como los de su madre, el joven empezaba a subir el equipaje por la borda para que fuera analizado.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros se hallaban cuatro hombres de apariencia sospechosa, aunque, ni los de seguridad se habían percatado de sus presencias, ellos iban vestidos con largas gabardinas cafés, de pantalones azul mezclilla, gorras negras y gafas oscuras, cada uno llevaba una maleta de la misma apariencia en la que Lucia llevaba su arma guardada.

—Ahí está esa zorra, la muy estúpida cree que escapará de las manos de nuestro jefe, que equivocada esta. Un segundo hombre tomo paso al frente y miro a los otros tres con el seño arrugado, alzo su maleta y empezó a abrirla mientras se ponía un pañuelo de tela negra que cubría su boca y nariz.

—Preparados, hay que eliminar a esa mujer y a su hijo, no disponemos de mucho tiempo, necesito que dos de ustedes se encarguen de cubrirnos las espaldas, esos guardias parecerán inofensivos, pero también están armados. Los otros tres hombres asintieron, e hicieron lo mismo que el.

Cuando revelaron el contenido de sus maletas, las personas que estaban atentas empezaron a gritar asustadas, sacando a todos de sus asuntos, ellos cargaron sus armas y activaron el gatillo de disparo, eran fusiles idénticos al que tenia Lucia. Los guardias se alertaron pero al querer tratar de detenerlos, fueron cegados a muerte por una bala en la cabeza.

¡Pum!

El ruido del disparo alerto a Lucia, Ping, Shifu, Tai y la pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban en la fila, la que estaba de encargada de observar el contenido de las maletas huyo despavorida y gritando de terror.

—Mierda, ¡sabia que ellos vendrían por mi!, oh Dios, ayúdame a salir de esta. Ping y los otros se pusieron detrás del mostrador para cubrirse de un posible disparo, la joven pareja también les imitó, Po y la otra pequeña empezaron a llorar por el susto que se habían llevado.

—¡Señorita! ¡Que está haciendo! póngase detrás del anaquel, hay un tiroteo y saldrá ¡herida!. Grito Shifu con desesperación al ver que Lucia se había quedado parada ahí en estado de shock.

Tai-Lung se abalanzó por encima de la barra y tomo al pequeño Po en brazos y con su otra mano desocupada jaló a Lucia del brazo para llevársela a cubierto.

—¡Señorita!¡reaccione!. Fue Ping el que gritó esta vez, Shifu y Tai miraban de reojo por la esquina del anaquel para ver si los hombres armados se acercaban a ellos, el joven de la otra pareja se acerco a ellos.

—¿Vienen hacia acá?. Shifu volteo a mirar al joven de ojos cafés con temor.

—Sí, se dirigen hacia acá, no tenemos escapatoria, debemos hacer algo antes de que nosotros seamos pulverizados a balazos. El joven sintió un escalofrió mientras el sudor le resbalaba por la frente con rapidez.

—Gracias por el dato, mi nombre es John, ahora vuelvo, pondré en resguardo a mi esposa y mi hija. Shifu y Tai asintieron mientras seguían observando a los sujetos que disparaban a diestra y siniestra a las personas que se les cruzaran en el camino.

—¿Qué sucede John?. Preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada desconcertada, John se rascó la nuca con brusquedad mientras hacían puños sus manos.

—Ellos vienen hacia acá Rot, al parecer, alguien de nosotros somos el objetivo de esos desgraciados. Rot gestó una mirada llena de temor mientras las lágrimas le salían de los ojos y le perlaban las mejillas, abrazó a su pequeña con más fuerza mientras esta lloraba con más intensidad.

—No llores Rot, prometo que las sacaré de aquí, a ti y a nuestra pequeña Tigresa, tranquilízate y quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo. Rot iba a protestar pero fue callada por un beso de John, posteriormente, se les unió a los demás mientras buscaban alternativas para escapar de su futura muerte.

Ping, se encontraba tranquilizando a Lucia mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda, ella, estaba llorando y abrazaba a Po con mucha fuerza, esta apunto de hiperventilarse, las lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no le ayudaban para nada.

—Ya, señorita, tranquilícese, necesitamos que mantenga la cabeza fría, si queremos salir de aquí con vida necesitamos pensar, hágalo por su pequeño. Lucia pareció calmarse de golpe, aunque los balazos zumbaban por todos los lados agujerando paredes, rompiendo cristales y volando papeles.

—Yo… en mi maleta… ¡mi maleta!. Gritó histérica, Ping frunció el seño, mientras John, Tai y Shifu le prestaban atención.

—¿Qué maleta?, ¿De que hablas?. Shifu se acerco a ella para escucharle mejor.

#######

Los hombres armados seguían disparando a las múltiples personas inocentes que trataban de huir despavoridas por su vida, el piso, las paredes, asientos y cubículos estaban manchados en sangre, los cristales rotos y las mesas y televisores de pantalla plana se encontraban destruidos, la sangre, corría con velocidad propagándose con velocidad por todos los lugares.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mueran infelices inservibles!. Gritaba con euforia el más sanguinario de los cuatro. Los otros 3 hombres se hallaban recargando sus armas mientras mataban sin piedad y a quema ropa a los guardias de seguridad.

—Aquí en el aeropuerto internacional de Arizona, un grupo de cuatro asesinos, al parecer terroristas, están matando sin piedad a todos los civiles, se les solicita apoyo de las fuerzas especiales ¡de inmediato!¡no podremos retenerlos todo el tiempo!. Grito un guardia que se hallaba escondido detrás de un estante por su celular.

—Recibido, enviando a las fuerzas S.W.A.T. estaremos ahí en 20 minutos. Contesto el operador de la comandancia de la fuerza nacional. El guardia colgó el teléfono y empuño su pistola de calibre 9 milímetros, se alzo un poco y empezó a disparar.

Una bala se incrusto en el costado derecho de un asesino, pero este solo fue empujado hacia atrás, volteó hacia atrás y solo rio con burla, se descubrió un poco el pecho dejando ver un chaleco antibalas, los otros también.

—mierda. . . ; Murmuro el guardia, después las balas de los rifles le atravesaron todo el cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo y con mucha sangre a su alrededor.

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vamos por esa mujer, debe estar en el segundo piso, vamos por las escaleras eléctricas. Los otros tres hombres asintieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras para matar a Lucia y a Po.

#######

—¡Mi maleta!, ¡busquen ahí!... en la que tiene forma de estuche de guitarra. Tai-Lung asintió y rápidamente fue por la maleta que se hallaba al otro lado de la barra, la tomó y se devolvió a donde estaban los 3 hombres y Lucia con Po en brazos.

Shifu tomo la maleta y la abrió, lo que él, John, Ping y Tai vieron los dejaron con la boca abierta, Patrick había dejado el fusil M4 junto con dos pistolas de mano, y algunos cargadores llenos de balas. Ping volteó a mirar a la joven Lucia con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué se supone que?... mejor olvídelo, ¿De dónde sacó todo esto?. Lucia se encogió de hombros, en breve les contó por qué estaba ahí, tratando de huir a un mejor lugar.

Los hombres y los chicos parecieron entenderlo, tomaron las armas, menos Tai-Lung, ya que no había otra, además que, Shifu no se lo permitió, por lo que el joven de cabello grisáceo se molesto e hizo un puchero.

—¿Cómo se supone que se usan estas cosas?. Shifu se encogió de hombros a lo que Ping dijo, el había tomado una pistola, Ping también, John había tomado el rifle de asalto.

—Solo metan el cargador dentro del espacio, jalan del cilindro colocador y listo, ya tienen el arma cargada. Ping y Shifu asintieron y obedecieron a John, mientras tanto, Lucia seguía sentada llorando y rezando por que eso fuera suficiente para detener a esos hombres.

—Señorita, póngase a cubierto con la otra joven de allá. Tai-Lung la tomo del hombro y la llevó al lado de Rot, después la sentó junto a ella, así ambas chicas quedaron más seguras resguardadas con sus respectivos bebes.

—Quédense aquí, no salgan por ningún motivo, es peligroso. Las dos chicas asintieron y se quedaron calladas mientras se tranquilizaban.

Tai fue a donde estaban los demás listos para disparar en cuanto aparecieran los asesinos.

—Bueno, estén listos, yo les daré la señal, cuando lo haga, disparen con estas cosas a esos hombres, acaben con ellos. John y Ping asintieron para después colocarse en posición.

Después de unos minutos, los 4 hombres aparecieron por el pasillo disparando a los que aún quedaban moribundos.

—Muy bien, ¡disparen!. Grito Shifu, los otros dos obedecieron, pero al no saber usar armas, fallaron casi todos los tiros, excepto John, que logro impactar 2 balazos en el pecho de un sujeto.

Este cayó al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre, el chaleco no estaba adaptado para resistir balas del calibre de ese rifle, sus manos tendieron a los lados y así, empezó su lenta agonía camino a su muerte, los otros tres individuos tomaron posición detrás de algunas mesas y estantes para cubrirse de las balas.

—Maldita sea, ¡han matado a ese idiota!, esa mujer tiene armas, tengan cuidado, ataquen a discreción. Los otros dos asesinos obedecieron, se alzaron un poco y apuntaron sus rifles a donde estaba John, Ping y Shifu, después, jalaron del gatillo y descargaron con ferocidad todo el cargador lleno de balas.

Ellos, agacharon un poco la cabeza, la barra donde se ocultaban era muy delgada, y las balas la estaban agujerando, pronto podrían atravesar al otro lado y también, a los que se ocultaban ahí, ninguno de los 3 notó eso, por lo que se sintieron seguros mientras esperaban a que tuvieran que recargar de nuevo para poder contraatacar, tanto Shifu como Ping, estaban horrorizados, nunca pensaron en el día que tuvieran que matar a alguien más, pero John, no se mostro muy afectado, le preocupaba mas su esposa Rot y su hija, Tigresa.

—Te tengo, infeliz, hora de morir. Grito uno de los asesinos, tomo el lanzagranadas adherido a su rifle y lo disparo con dirección a la barra de delgado cemento, esta estalló mandando a volar a los cuatro hombres que se trataban de acabar con ellos, Ping se fracturó una pierna mientras que, Tai-Lung quedo un poco aturdido por el impacto, tenía sangre en la nariz y oídos, John se estrelló en una pared de cristal rompiéndola, su mano izquierda quedo inservible, Shifu salió lanzado hacia otra dirección más cerca de Rot y Lucia que habían quedado mudas al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Rot quiso gritar al ver que John estaba lastimado, perola impresión se lo evitaba siquiera parpadear, Lucia estaba igual, Po y Tigresa lloraban más fuerte que nunca, poniendo la poca cordura de las chicas, al borde de la perdición

Las armas de los tres habían salido esparcidas con la explosión, el rifle de asalto quedo un poco lejos de donde se encontraba John, la pistola de Shifu y Ping habían sido destrozadas.

—Ahí está, dispara ¡no dejes que ese infeliz vuelva a tomar cobertura!. Grito con furia otro asesino, el que estaba enseguida de él asintió y apunto directo a la cabeza de John, jaló del gatillo y la bala fue directo a impactar en la cabeza de este haciendo que sus sesos se esparcieran por todos lados que, al igual que su sangre, empezaron a manchar todo el piso.

—¡NOOOOOOO!. Gritó Rot con el dolor de su alma al ver a su esposo muerto y desfigurado, se levantó con Tigresa en manos y salió corriendo a donde estaba él aún con espasmos.

—¡No! ¡Es una trampa!, ellos te mataran. Grito Shifu pero fue en vano, cuatro balas mas resonaron como eco y se enterraron en la pierna, pecho y cara de la joven mujer matándola al instante, por efecto, sus brazos perdieron presión dejando caer a la pequeña Tigresa con suavidad.

Tai-Lung , al igual que Shifu y Lucia sintieron un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, Tai observó que el rifle estaba a escasos centímetros de su mano, en un rápido movimiento, lo tomó y apuntó al sujeto que estaba a punto de disparar contra la pequeña, con la desesperación y el temor, disparó todas las balas que quedaban en el cargador hasta dejarlo vacío, solo una logro impactarle en el hombro al asesino, haciendo que gritara de dolor y dejara de apuntar con su arma, Shifu aprovechó la distracción y corrió tomando a la niña en brazos para después refugiarse detrás de otra pared.

—Ese estúpido mocoso, ¡me hirió! ¡Que esperan!, ¡mátenlo!. Gritó furioso el herido, los otros dos se habían percatado que ya no tenían más balas por lo que se acercaron caminando con suma tranquilidad hasta donde estaban ellos. — Así que, el niño quiso hacerse el héroe ¿Eh?, pues bien, morirás siendo un héroe. El sujeto apunto al pecho de Tai y este sintió que su corazón iba a estallar por los latidos bruscos y repentinos que le habían causado el temor a morir.

—¡Nooo!. Gritó Shifu, dejó a la pequeña a un lado y corrió lanzándole una patada en el abdomen al asesino que apuntaba su arma contra Tai, este cayó de rodillas y soltó su arma bufando por el dolor y la falta de aire.

Los otros dos ya iban a dispararle pero Ping jaló el pie de uno haciendo que este se cayera y también soltara el arma, Tai trató de darle una patada al otro pero al tratar de hacerlo, el asesino jalo del gatillo impactándole una bala en el estomago, de igual manera, la patada llego hasta la cara del sujeto tumbándole varios dientes y haciéndole escupir sangre. Tai cayó al suelo con una sonrisa débil de labios rojos y un poco mojados con sangre. Shifu enfureció por completo, tomo al sujeto que estaba atacando y empezó a golpearlo brutalmente, después de que sus puños estaban heridos por tanto golpe, tomo el cuello de su enemigo y termino rompiéndolo en un rápido movimiento, ahora solo quedaban dos, Ping solo forcejeaba contra el sujeto evitándole tomar su arma.

—Hijo, ¡no! ¡Resiste!, ¡te pondrás bien!, ¡llamaré a la ambulancia!. Cuando sacó su celular y estaba a punto de llamar sintió que la mano de Tai le sujetaba la muñeca con firmeza, volteó a mirarlo con los ojos engrandecidos y con la mirada llena de terror.

—Papa… te quiero. Fue lo último que dijo, para después cerrar sus ojos, para siempre.

—¡Noo!¡Tai-Lung!¡por favor!, ¡tu noo!. Gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, abrazó a su hijo que yacía muerto en el suelo, mientras lloraba con fuerza y desesperación, Shifu, arrugo toda su frente, frunció su nariz y bufo aire caliente como un toro molesto, se levanto del suelo y aprovecho que el asesino seguía limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Fue rápido, le dio una patada en la pantorrilla derecha haciendo que cayera hincado. Repitió lo mismo en la otra pierna, después, le golpeó los riñones haciéndole escupir sangre, por ultimo colocó su pierna doblada en el centro de la espalda del asesino, lo tomó de los hombros y jaló de él con toda su fuerza hacia atrás, Ping puso una cara de asco al escuchar el crujir de la columna del sujeto, además, que su torso, estaba semi-doblado, literalmente. Este murió agonizando lentamente, Shifu volvió a con el cadáver de Tai y le abrazo de nuevo. Ping apretó los labios y agacho la mirada con pena y Lucia, estaba muy impactada, tanta sangre, tantos muertos, no era posible que su conciencia lo procesara.

—Ja,jajajajaja, ¡giagh!, malditos… no se saldrán vivos de este lugar. Ping y Shifu miraron hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos por el temor y la impresión, se habían olvidado del último sujeto vivo. Este tenía su metralleta apuntándoles a los dos para matarlos. —Adiós, imbéciles.

—¡Noo!. Lucía se atravesó en medio recibiendo el impacto de las balas en todo el cuerpo, Ping y Shifu miraron con horror, en cámara lenta, como la joven mujer era expulsada hacia atrás, recibiendo todo el daño. Cayo al lado del pequeño Po que aun seguía llorando, ella lo miró y sonrió, después le toco la carita con su dedo y posteriormente, murió.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!. Le gritó Ping con lágrimas de coraje, el asesino sonrió con malicia, apunto su arma directo a la cabeza de Ping, coloco el índice en el gatillo y empezó a presionarlo suavemente.

¡Pum!

Al no sentir dolor, Ping abrió los ojos con lentitud, observo que el asesino tenía un agujero en el pecho del cual, escurría sangre por montones.

¡Pum!

Otro agujero más, se formo en la parte baja de su estomago, seguido de ese último, vinieron mas disparos que sacudían al hombre como si estuviera bailando, después, las ráfagas cesaron, el ultimo asesino, cayó muerto al suelo, Ping y Shifu miraron al frente para ver quien había sido el que les salvó la vida, eran las fuerzas especiales que venían por montones por todos lados, entraban por las ventanas sujetos a cuerdas provenientes de los helicópteros.

—¡Muévanse!, ¡muévanse!, ¡despejen toda el área, verifiquen todo el lugar, que no se les escape nada!. Gritó un soldado vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras.

—Señores, ¿Están bien?. Pregunto uno de los soldados ancándose frente a ellos, en respuesta asintieron con la cabeza mientras tenían la mirada desorbitada, el soldado se levanto y se puso a ver los cadáveres.

—Al parecer, hay dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, ambos están bien, solo un poco aturdidos por el ruido de las balas. La voz del marine atrajo la atención de Ping y Shifu, ambos se levantaron de golpe y fueron a donde estaba el, ahí pudieron ver, a la pequeña de orbes carmesí y al pequeño de orbes verde Jade. —Sus padres murieron, lamentablemente, los llevaremos al orfanato que está en la ciudad, ahí verán por. Dijo el jefe de los marines.

—¡No!. Dijeron Shifu y Ping al mismo tiempo, el jefe los volteó a mirar con una ceja alzada, al igual, que ellos dos se miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros?. Pregunto amablemente.

—Yo me quedaré con ese pequeño, su madre me lo hubiera confiado a mí. Dijo Ping, mirando al pequeño de ojos verdes que dejaba de llorar.

—Lo mismo digo de ella. Shifu observó a la pequeña de orbes carmesí.

—Pero Shifu, que hay de Tai-Lung, ¿Qué harás con él?.

—No lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es de que no abandonaré a esta pequeña en un orfanato, se lo debo a sus padres, si no fuera por ellos, no estaría vivo. Las lágrimas surcaban su cara y el dolor de su pecho se sentía como una presión que le llegaba hasta el estomago, volteó a mirar a Tai-Lung, que seguía sonriendo en un charco de sangre con múltiples impactos en el pecho, una vez más, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Señor, sentimos lo que pasó, pero necesitamos que despejen el área, y otra cosa, entre menos toque a. El policía observo al joven peli gris quedándose un poco meditativo. — … Su hijo, deben salir de aquí, esto quedará como una escena del crimen. Agregó en voz cansina.

—Andando Shifu, debemos irnos. Ping le dio una palmada en la espalda invitándolo a levantarse, él le dio una sonrisa y aceptó, se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de donde estaban los cadáveres de los asesinos y de los que murieron ahí tratando de protegerlos. Mientras tanto, Ping se había quedado observando a Lucía, la mujer a la que había prometido que todo saldría bien, sonrió con melancolía arrugando su frente y aferrando con más fuerza al pequeño de ojos verdes que, ya había dejado de llorar.

—Te prometo… que… cuidaré bien de él, y esta vez… no voy a fallarte. Dijo con voz furiosa, armado de valor y coraje, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba Shifu esperándolo con un nuevo rostro, uno serio, vacío, lleno de temor, de furia y sufrimiento.

Mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto, pudieron observar todo el daño que habían causado esos cuatro sujetos, había televisores de pantalla plana rotos, muebles agujerados o semi destruidos, bancos y sillas regados por doquier, papeles alzados y regados por todo el suelo, los cristales de pared rotos y las ventanas igual, y lo mas tétrico de todo, muertos en el suelo y en todos lugares, manchas secas de sangre y algunos cuerpos, aun escurriéndola.

—Malditos infelices, ¡merecían una muerte dolorosa!. Dijo Shifu, casi gritando mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes con furia, Ping solo miraba a los lados con tristeza, ese día seria grabado en el libro de catástrofes mundiales, cuando salieron, observaron que el lugar estaba rodeado por policías, helicópteros policiales y noticiarios, montones de gente rodeaban tratando de pasar, pero había una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso hacia adentro del aeropuerto.

—¡Miren!, ¡son sobrevivientes!. Gritó un reportero, a lo que después, todas las personas, incluyendo a los policías, posaron su atención en ellos dos.

—Ahora no, ¡no tenemos humor para lidiar con estupideces!. Shifu los miro con frialdad al igual que sus palabras, las demás personas, callaron y entendieron, pero no duro mucho, de nuevo, los gritos y preguntas al azar se escuchaban por montones en toda la turba.

—Lo siento señor, si hay algo en lo que…; Ping volteó a mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de ira.

—Llévenos a algún hotel cercano para pasar la noche, mañana deberemos retomar el vuelo. El policía asintió y los guió hasta su coche patrulla.

Después de haber llegado al hotel, ambos pidieron habitaciones pegadas.

Ping entro en su cuarto y lo cerró con fastidio, se sentó en la cama mientras miraba al pequeño Po entre sus brazos, este dormía pasivamente mamándose el pulgar derecho respirando pasivamente, sonrió mientras lo miraba con ternura, acarició su pequeña cabecita y lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó con una cobija pequeña, así se quedo mirándolo un buen rato.

—Con que tu nombre es Po… muy bien Po, ¿sabes?, es curioso… como es que suceden las cosas, lamento haber pedido esto, pero ahora está hecho, yo quería tener un hijo, ser feliz con él, mirarlo crecer, ver que algún día me diera nietos con los cuales jugar, y mírate, por obra trágica del destino, aquí estas, dependiendo de mi… no sabes lo feliz que me siento… no lo sabes. Sonrió mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su cara y caía en su pierna. — Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría, y eso hare, prometo que seré un buen padre, esperemos que así sea. Concluyó para después quedarse dormido justo a un lado de él.

Shifu entro en su habitación, la cerró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, después de hacerlo, dejó el equipaje a un lado de un sofá, camino hasta la cama y se sentó cruzado en posición de loto mientras tenía a la pequeña de cabellos castaños en sus piernas. Agachó su mirada mientras la miraba detenidamente.

—Ah, ugh, em… ; No sabía que decir, estaba muy conmovido, su hijo Tai-Lung, había muerto, aunque no fuese de él, lo había cuidado desde pequeño y le había dado los cariños que un padre consentido debía dar, pero ahora, ya todo era diferente, el ya no estaba, y, una pequeña era la que se hallaba a sus cuidados, tendría que empezar de nuevo, el dolor que acababa de sufrir le lastimó el corazón, fue un golpe muy duro, ahora estaba dudoso, indeciso, ansioso, atemorizado. Miro como la pequeña bostezaba dormida mientras reía y movía un poco sus manos en el aire tratando de atrapar algo, en su sueño. Con delicadeza, la tomo y la puso en la cama a un lado de él, y así, se quedo mirándola. —Niña, escuche que tu padre te llamó Tigresa… ¡ash!... mira pequeña, no sé que deba hacer contigo, no sé por qué acepté traerte conmigo, quizá es el sentimiento de culpa y pena por lo de tus padres, realmente lo siento, será mejor que esto jamás sea mencionado… mira, olvídalo, tu duerme tranquila, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Concluyó. Para después, acostarse el también, cerró sus ojos con dos últimas lagrimas al recordar la muerte de su hijo adoptivo, Tai-Lung.

* * *

**Comentario final (Alisson).**

**Miren chicos, mas que nada, esta historia fue un poco inspirada en algo real, no todo, pero, algunas cosas, no son ficticias, es feo perder a alguien cercano, mas que nada, un hijo, nosotros hemos visto ese dolor, de una compañera que... bueno, tendré un poco de discreción por respeto, este trabajo, quiere mostrar algo de la vida real, mas que un simple fic, espero que les guste, que apenas va empezando, como dice mi hermano, sean un poco pacientes, yo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, mientras tanto, cuídense chicos, adiós.**

**Estén atentos, dentro de 1 hora y media, subiremos la continuación de "Las sorpresas de la primavera".**


End file.
